Asinican Republic
Introduction The Asinican Republic (Asin.: /əsɪnɪcæn rɪˈpu:blɪk/) a massive interstellar republic based on Prima Asinica, 20.73 ly away from Wintermoor. The nations capital and largest city, Fetore lies near the equator of the planet Prima Asinica, with a population of approximately 34.5 million people. Widely considered the regions military powerhouse, The Asinican Republic has since seen some competition with the resurgence of Jeral. Over the course of multiple centuries, the people of the Asinican Republic diverted from speaking English to the Asinican language. Asinican, a combination of English, Russian, Spanish, and various other languages is the primary language of the nation History [[History of the Asinican Republic|''(See full article)]] With the result of the Unification War, the United States began to see rebellion actions across the country, and across Earth sympathizers began to take action. When blueprints stolen from the Unified Human Compact were developed, Rebellion efforts shifted to complete abandonment of Earth. By -5 ERB, Wintermoor had been discovered. 900,000 people landed in a bay region on western Aelari. Wintermoor, now fully mapped by the recent colonists from orbit, was quickly colonized around pivotal points where trade and resources could be abundant. The bay, known as the Bay of Asinica, was the namesake of the nation. Based on the former United States, the Asinican Republic was established on June 12th, -2 ERB. Populations boomed from then on, quickly growing from 900,000 to over 29,000,000 only a century later. For the next two centuries the Asinican Republic saw progressive growth in economic strength and population, eventually boasting the largest economy and second largest population, only falling short of Alan Nui. Jeral-Asinican War ''(See Full Article) Amid rising tensions in 283, the Asinican Republic declared war on Jeral after a Jeralic attack on an Asinican city. Jeral, who had been funding pirates across Wintermoor, was indirectly responsible for the capture of an Asinican research vessel. The Asinican Republic swiftly defeated Jeral. Human-Segaruu War [[Human-Segaruu War|''(See Full Article)]] With the insurgence of the Segaruu across human space, The Asinican Republic played a major role in defending major icons from the Segaruu invaders, including feats such as taking back Averill, defending Wintermoor from the Segaruu, and defeating a major portion of their fleet during the Battle of Prima Asinica. In the Battle of Minerva, the Asinican Republic was primarily in charge of fighting off swarms of Segaruu while other nations assist in rapid evacuation efforts. Eventually Minerva fell to the Segaruu and was rendered uninhabitable. Prima Asinica was attacked by the Segaruu, and following a gruesome two week long battle, the Segarian fleet was worn thin and forced to evacuate. Over 200,000 people were killed in the battles. UHC-Wintermoor War ''(See Full Article) With the reintroduction of the Unified Human Compact, a brief but intense war began over the Kretic colony of Pandora. A large colonization fleet originating from the Solar System emerged over the world, and began colonizing. Military defense in orbit of the world was hopeless in fending off the hordes of invaders and eventually the world fell to the UHC. The Asinican Republic was key to reclaiming the world and defending it when the entirety of the UHC fleet warped into orbit of the world. Halsian Schism [[Halsian Schism|''(See Full Article)]] Halsey, once a part of the Asinican Republic, had largely been settled by Minervan refugees following the complete destruction of the world. The world had been similar to Minerva in composition, temperature and climate, and so it became a major hub for Minervan refugees. The native Asinican population of the world soon became completely overshadowed by the refugees, who had instilled controversial laws and old Minervan traditions. A century later, the colony called for all out separation from the Asinican Republic. Seeing the potential for a gruesome revolution, the Asinican Republic granted Halsey it's independence from the Asinican Republic in 874. The Confederation of Halsey has been a close ally of the Asinican Republic ever since its inception. Present Culture ''(See full article on the Culture of the Asinican Republic) The Asinican populace is widely varied, displaying massive differences in culture across the many Asinican worlds. With over 3.5 billion people, hundreds of various cultures have evolved across the worlds claimed by the Asinican Republic. Cultural foods such as Tehrbalic Cuisine are popular across the nation and the Kelveros Cluster. Many localities across the nation seem to have their own established culture, while many larger localities, such as Sargonis, tend to have multiple cultures. Cultures are often based on the regions the localities are in, what economies dominate the localities, and what historical ethnicities the locality is composed of. The Asinican populace places significant importance on national pride, with Establishment Day to celebrate the date of the nations founding. Other important holidays include Memorial Day, Victory Day, and Election Day. Demographics Population The National Asinican Census states that the Asinican Republic having a population of approximately 3,588,000,000 people as of 900 ERB. While population growth has remained steady throughout the nations history, the departure of Halsey slowed the nations total population growth between 750 and 800 ERB. The nation has one of the largest population growth rates, only falling behind Jeral and Alan Nui. Land Claims The Asinican Republic has the largest number of established colonies across the Kelveros Cluster among Wintermoor nations. Most of these are somewhat sparsely populated, with six colonies having 550,000,000 or less. Prima Asinica and Heliant are the primary population centers of the nation, housing over half the nations population centers. †: Partial ownership Localities The nations colonies are all divided into Localities, which function as the dominant political division. The largest locality in terms of population, Sargonis, has nearly 500,000,000 people living within it, while Liend, a locality on Jadine, has a population of just over 33,000,000 people. There are also Territories, which function similar to Localities, although with much less political influence. (See Full List) Largest Cities ''(See Full List)'' Government With territory spanning 7 systems (Including Irabia), the Asinican Republic is the largest Wintermoor nation in terms of landmass. It boasts a massive military, which has seen major successes in history, especially so during the Human-Segaruu War and Jeral-Asinican War. The nation is noted for it's Conservatism, being far more Libertarian and small government focused as absolutely possible. Most of the nations expenditure is directed towards military spending, or other public services. With the average tax rate of 10% (13% for top 5% earners, 7% for bottom 5%), the nation sees exceptionally large quantities of money being directed towards private companies rather than government agencies. Healthcare is not considered a right within the Asinican Republic, resulting in somewhat higher prices, but a surplus of competition keeps costs down enough for most to not struggle with payments. Diplomatic Relations The Asinican Republic, while vastly different than many other Wintermoorian nations, maintains good relations with all nations with the exception of Jeral. The Asinican Republic and Jeral have historically had major distrust in each other due to past conflicts. Since Jerals departure from the Kelveros Cluster, both nations have been able to calm past tensions. The Asinican Republic, along with every other human nation has been preparing for a war with the Unified Human Compact, which came to occur in 819. Since the war came to an end and Wintermoorian nations renewed relations with the UHC, the Asinican Republic remains cautious, but has shown interest in trade agreements, which are expected to be agreed upon by 905 ERB. Anticus is a close ally of the nation, so far as to use the Asinican currency, the Delton as its national currency. The two nations have had numerous cooperative military campaigns throughout the last few centuries. Category:Index Category:Nation Category:Asinican Republic